Janey Belle
| aliases = Zombie Tramp | franchise = Zombie Tramp | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hollywood, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Zombie Tramp'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Janey Belle is a fictional prostitute-turned-zombie, and the main character featured in the ''Zombie Tramp'' line of comic book titles published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The character was created by Dan Mendoza and first appeared in a series of self-published graphics novels from 2009-2011. Biography Origin Janey Belle was a high-class prostitute operating out of Hollywood, California. She worked for a cross-dressing madam named George Sumero. She was the call-girl to the stars, and was frequently seen at public venues with well-known celebrities such as Brad Glitch at the Annual Movie Awards. Shortly after the red carpet event, George Sumero was busted, and brought to jail. An unscrupulous prison guard blackmailed him into letting him have a night with Janey Belle. George explained his situation to Janey, who reluctantly agreed to take the client, even though she had a strict policy against having sex with cops. That evening, Janey went to the address of the guard's house. He bad-mouthed her at length and called her a tramp, then escorted her down to the basement. She was shocked to find several skeletal remains across the floor, as well as a slavering zombie chained to a wall. The guard announced his intention to have sex with Janey, after which he would feed her to the zombie, who happened to be his son. Before anything else could happen, the zombie broke his chains and leaped onto Janey, biting her in the shoulder. She managed to push him off, and raced out of the house and jumped into her car. She immediately began getting dizzy, and crashed the vehicle. Shortly thereafter, Janey Belle found herself transformed into one of the undead.Zombie Tramp 1 Sleazy Rider While traveling through Arizona, Janey stopped at a biker bar called Hell's Hole. Her zombie appetites overwhelmed her, and she slaughtered every drunken patron inside the place. A werewolf truck driver entered the place and took stock of the carnage. Janey and the man sniffed each other out, and quickly determined that they were both supernatural. Janey had never fought a werewolf before and the two slashed at each other. Janey had an edge however, and used her magic to resurrect the slaughtered bikers and set them upon the werewolf. Despite this, the werewolf was still more physically overwhelming, and she was forced to retreat. Taking a motorcycle, Janey sped off down the highway, but the werewolf pursued her in his truck. He managed to ram the back of her cycle, but Janey caused him to lose control of the vehicle, and he crashed. Feeling that the werewolf was at least temporarily incapacitated, Janey continued on her way. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 Her next stop was Rick's Diner, which doubled as an illegal fight club. Janey noticed that many of the vehicles at the establishment bore the same symbol as one she had seen on the side of the werewolf's truck. She used the Necronomicon to gain entrance, but once again, the sight of blood and carnage drove her undead instincts into a frenzy, and she had to enter the frey. She fought up against Mexican gangsters, a horde of cholas, and even a minotaur man. After committing a sufficient amount of carnage, Janey tired of all the fighting. Noticing large quantities of gasoline that had been spilled in the arena, she took a lighter from a corpse, and ignited it. The entire area was engulfed in flames and Janey was on her way once again. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 Janey stopped for a spell at a fast food restaurant called Chicken Chicas. After noticing a particularly uncouth customer harassing the waitress, Janey lured him into the bathroom, where she proceeded to rip his guts apart. She then used her mind control powers on the customer's friend, forcing him to plant his face into a deep fryer. Janey was then captured by the planet manager of Chicken Chicas. The manager was aware of her undead condition, and was not surprised, confessing to having worked with unnaturals in the past. He bound Janey naked to a conveyor belt and dumped her into a meat grinder. As her body was chewed up, she displayed her mind into dozens of chickens, and the undead fowl converged on the plant manager. Once he was dispatched, Janey's soul took up residence inside his body, and transmogrified it to look like her own. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 7 Detroit adventures Janey Belle went to sleep in someone's grave in a cemetery and had dreams of the time when she was a high-school student, before becoming a zombie. The following day, she awakened and decided that she needde a long bath. She broke into the home of a drug dealer named Walt and took a bath. Walt came home and Janey made a quick exit. What she didn't know, was that the tub she had bathed in was what Walt use to cook up his drugs - a tub that now had residue of Janey's rotting detritus inside of it. Janey continued to make her way across the city. She broke into the house of some other unsuspecting resident and beheaded the homeowner. She then noticed a baby lying in a crib, which she took a liking to. She picked up the child and then took note of the television, which was broadcasting a violent episode involving a flesh-eater on the Tamahawk Bridge. Before leaving, she left a note for the decedent's wife, then cut off the man's finger, dipped it in milk and gave it to the baby to suck on.Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 Janey stole a truck and drove across the Tamahawk Bridge to investigate the zombie sighting. When she arrived, she found that Walt had now become a zombie as well, and was a huge hulking monstrosity that was looking for her for revenge. Walt upended Janey's truck, and she was perplexed as to how he came to be in this situation. He growled about how her tainted bath water was mixed with his drugs and now he wanted revenge. During the fight, Janey received unexpected assistance from a leather-clad blade-wielding vigilante known as Vampblade. The two engaged Walt, who eventually left by super-leaping away. Janey went to a cemetery where she dealt with Walt a second time. Using the Necronomicon, she attempted to exorcise Walt's soul from the creature's body, but this had only a temporary effect. She then summoned the undead to battle him, but Walt easily decimated the army of corpses, much to her surprise.Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 Dollface Janey Bell was in Boston, Massachusetts at a place called Ton Ton's Bar. She was sizing up her next meal when the ball-jointed witch-hunter known as Lila Thorsguard detected her with her witch-senses. She leaped onto Janey, firing pink pellets from her hand cannon. The fight carried on outside, and Janey fought back using her necromancy. During the fight, Janey broke off one of Lila's doll arms, and in turn, Lila severed one of Janey's undead arms. In short order however, the two stopped fighting and realized that they required the use of the Necronomicon to combat a shared threat.Dollface 1 Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Zombie Tramp 2 * Zombie Tramp 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 2 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 2 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 4 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 7 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 8 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 }} See also External Links * References Category:Prostitutes